Visiting Day
by mysticalpurple
Summary: Hermione's routine check-up on the criminal, Draco Malfoy STRONG M


Visiting Day

Visiting Day

Hermione walked the damp stone steps that led to the Azkaban gates. With her wand at a short and safe distance inside a pocket on her robes, her erect posture betrayed the slight fear she always had whenever she visited the famous wizarding prison; even though it was only four times a year, the same chill wisped down her spine whenever her feet met with the island's dirt-covered ground.

A burlesque wizard donned in a tattered uniform watched with a steely gaze as she approached him. He knew who she was; why she was there. He didn't even have to ask her to render herself of her wand, nor did he need to tell her about the security protocol involving a thorough search to find items the prisoners could use to escape. It was seconds after he began that he finished said procedure, his eyebrow raising as a message for her to continue and his way of showing amusement. Yes, he knew quite well why she traversed the troublesome journey to his workplace.

To show the wizarding world exactly why they can trust the guards of Azkaban, and in turn, the Ministry, Hermione had received a wordless physical investigation by four more sentries before even facing the heavily-protected door she came to grow fond of. Six unlocking spells performed by the designated Auror later, Hermione looked around the partially decorated room until she saw what she was looking for, which then she proceeded in entering said room.

As calmly as she could, she addressed the man sitting in a half-comfortable, half-broken armchair with a curt, "Hello, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, at the age of 32, had never looked so at peace with himself. For a man convicted of many crimes, attempted murder and the use of all the unforgivables to name a few, he looked pretty good. His hair won't look as it had in it's better, more quaff days, but other than that, he had the appearance of any tall man his age would; just a bit skinnier.

Despite popular belief, he didn't loose his inheritance, or the famous Malfoy Manor. To the displeasure of a large percentage of the Wizarding population, he really didn't loose anything. There was a small uproar when it was announce that the former Death Eater would be given twenty years in a minimum security section of Azkaban. The Ministry could've easily placed him in a less-depressing institution, but they decided Azkaban was more fitting. This was ignored by those protesting his punishment, saying that all he was given was a slap on the wrist compared to what he should've been received. A few people thought he was given just the right amount of punishment considering his family and upbringing. Then there was one witch, just a single person, who felt he deserved less. She alone kept his stay filled with hope, driving him away from the madness that consumed most of the other prisoners.

A pale hand brushed a few strands of long blond hair away from his piercing gray eyes while he said in his famous drawl, "I thought you were Parkinson for a moment there. Sorry for the reaction."

He was speaking of the un-Malfoy look sent her way when she scanned the room mere seconds ago. It was obvious that once he realized who exactly was visiting him, Hermione relaxed when the Malfoy visage she'd grown to recognize appeared. "I understand, Malfoy, we all make mistakes." She said flippantly as she crossed the small path to the chair across from him, sitting rigidly with her hands in her lap. Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Whenever she came, the first few minutes of dialogue were so well-versed that Draco was worried he'd recite both their parts inadvertently in his sleep. As of yet, he hadn't. He did, however, annoy her by mouthing everything she said as she said it until she was forced to pause and glare at him for his rudeness.

"Malfoy, the Ministry gave me a prompt and I'm nearly being forced to recite it word for word. The _interrogation_, as you so eloquently put it, will finish a lot quicker if I'm not interrupted." She huffed before mentally picking up where she left off. Draco found the whole thing pointless; He had much better things to do than to hear the same two-minute speech again. He knew she felt the same way, but was smart in not vocalizing that thought to her after she berated him two seconds earlier.

Just as she said, her Ministry-monologue ended a short time later. Draco answered all her questions, even though they all purveyed either "How's prison?" or "Do you think the Ministry is fair in their proceedings?" She had Quick-Quotes-Quill'd the whole thing, of course.

"If that is all, Granger, then it's about time for you to report back to whoever is guarding the door." He said, his tone resembling his boredom. "'Might as well get it over with before any more time is wasted."

Nodding slightly, Hermione stood and made her way towards the door in a brisk walk, agreeing with him for the first time that day; she wanted to be finished with their quad-annual investigation. Her husband was desperately waiting for her as well, and what kind of wife would she be if she took her time?

Being a lawyer for the Ministry wasn't very fulfilling at first. Hermione had a great number of difficulties with their ethics in how they deal with criminals – Draco Malfoy was one of them. In most cases they went too easy on the ex-Death Eaters, like not giving them the Dementor's Kiss or in the very least, a life sentence. It was rare when the case was flipped and the Ministry was too harsh. She'd only seen one case like that, but that was years ago.

Benjamin Fredrick, an English Auror two decades Hermione's senior, waited patiently leaning against the wall opposite the door for her to be done. He knew how fast she wanted the meeting to go, so he wasn't surprised to find her with two parchments filled with her notes and his answers. She may be a bit quick in the duration of the session, but her findings were always over the amount the Ministry needed from her.

Hermione practically shoved said documents into his ready hands. "It's all there." She said almost breathlessly. "If there isn't anything else, and I know there isn't, then the Ministry is done with him for today."

Benjamin used his free hand to hold her shoulder, sobering her instantly. "I heard they're giving you the night off."

It took her a brief moment before she caught on to his meaning. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "The whole night? No interruptions or anything?"

He nodded a yes, bringing a smile onto her face. "I explained to them the effort you put into these visits and they agreed. They understand the situation you're in and sympathized with you."

Hermione ignored how unprofessional it was and hugged him. "Thank you." She nearly cried, letting him free almost immediately after she wrapped her arms around him. "I… thank you."

Benjamin gave a small smile before silently making his way down the corridor that led to the exit. She knew what he would've said if they were in a different place; if they weren't standing in front of _that_ door.

Taking a moment to calm herself down, Hermione couldn't stop her mind from racing. She and her husband both weren't comfortable with the required questioning the Minister asked her to take part in. The pretense for going there and the depression the walls alone gave anybody within them drove them both on edge, her more than him. As she took her twelfth deep breath, she decided she hated that corridor and had the desire to escape it. Why she waited so long to move was a question she couldn't answer even if she tried.

Turning around, her hand shook as she grasped hold of the brass doorknob. If she had it any other way, she wouldn't need to say goodbye to the fugitive on the other side. She wished she wasn't there with him at all.

When she entered, she closed the door behind her and searched once again for a pair of silver eyes. It looked like he hadn't moved from the armchair while she was giving Benjamin her report. Once he noticed she returned, though, he stood to his full height, eyeing her. "Here to say goodbye?"

Nodding, Hermione clutched the back of the chair she used moments earlier tight enough to see the blood drain from her hands. "I don't want to; you know I have to."

"I do." He agreed, closing some space between them. "I also know your husband is missing you terribly right now."

Hermione bit her lip in from the anxiety. "I know that. I just hope he understands that I need to do this. You see, he isn't very happy with me right now."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because," she swallowed, "He doesn't see me very much when I come. He also doesn't like it how I'm at Azkaban for so long; he thinks it does something to a person's emotions whenever they're in Azkaban for too long."

Draco smirked. "He's right. Although I'm sure he'll be happy with whatever time you have with him."

Hermione blushed, finding the odd texture of the carpet interesting all of a sudden. "I wish he'd show me more, rather than complain."

A bony finger lifted her chin, here eyes now meeting his. "He will." He said in a deep, husky voice. "He can't resist."

All playful banter was put aside when his lips met hers. His hands moved to hold her in place as his tongue prodded her mouth open. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer to her, leaving no space in-between them. It wasn't long before he was unbuttoning her robe and his hands finding the surprise that lay underneath.

"I was given the night off." She said, gasping when his lips covered one of her exposed nipples. As soon as she said this, he stopped swirling his tongue around her areola and looked up at her.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded, giggling when he attacked her breasts more hungrily then before. As one nipple was being lavished with his teeth and tongue, her other was being pinched between his fingers. Her hands went into his hair, massaging to feel every blond strand. A deep moan arose from him when she bucked against his throbbing erection.

"Minx." He hissed, stopping to disperse himself of his clothing. It wasn't long before they were both completely naked and back to their previous activities.

Hermione pushed lightly on his forehead to grab his attention. "Malfoy, you said it would be my turn this time."

His moan told her everything she needed to know. The carpet was very rough on her knees, but she didn't care. All of her attention went into pleasing the man in front of her. Taking his proudly standing erection, she heard him hiss when her fingers squeezed the base. As she pumped his member, her other hand squeezed his bum while her tongue lapped his balls fervidly. His talented fingers weaved through her tamed curls in appreciation. She could feel his body jerk when she took his sack into her mouth, her tongue making designs along the underside.

When she was certain she had drenched him, she released his balls and blew cold air upon them. Her lips remained in its puckered position as she slid them along his shaft, pausing at the tip to lick the seeping hole. Draco took a firm hold on the chair behind him to prevent collapsing on her.

What he wasn't prepared for was her taking almost all of him in. The few inches neglected because of his size were taken care of by her hand, he mouth bobbing up and down his cock in a tantalizingly slow speed. His face was twisted in pleasure, although it could be confused for agony. When Hermione noticed this, she released him with a pop. "I want you to see all of this." She said sternly, licking his head like a muggle lollipop. Nodding quickly because he was too speechless from her attention to his penis, Draco choked when she deep throated him once again, pressing his ass to get his cock to go down even further. Taking her not-too-subtle hint, he took hold of either side of her head and pumped into her over and over again as her tongue ran the underside. He gave her a strangled warning before emptying himself in her hot cavern. He wouldn't have had her swallow it all if he thought she wouldn't be able to.

"Lay on the bed." He managed to say before his legs gave way and he fell onto his knees in front of her. "It's my turn."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I thought we take turns…?"

"That was before I knew I had all night." He said smugly. "Now lie down on the bed and spread your legs."

She did as he asked, anticipating what she knew was to happen next. Draco lifted her knees and rested them on his shoulders as he buried his nose against her clit. Her hips bucked against his face when his tongue started fucking her dripping cunt. The noises he made as he ate her out only added to her arousal.

Kissing and nibbling her wet lips, He lifted his chin against them to suck in her clit. Hermione shuddered, obscenities' passing her other lips as she came. Draco loved the way she tasted and wanted more, but he would have to wait until later. Maybe for a late night snack? He new for sure it would be his breakfast in the morning; she tasted better than anything they served him.

He lifted himself to hover over her face to face, wasting no time in kissing her. Their mixed flavors almost caused him to climax again. He positioned his cock against her center, using a hand to bat the head against her clit teasingly. Hermione moaned, bucking against his sensitive flesh as he hit her lightly enough to cause her whole body to shudder.

"Draco, please!" she begged, her movements quickening in need.

Not wanting to wait any longer himself, Draco plunged into her soaked core, loving the way she fit around him. He wanted to make it last long to remember it by, but when Hermione moved under him with powerful thrusts, he had to go with it. Their bodies moved against each other so perfectly that it took about two dozen pushes before they climaxed together. Draco moved within her through the waves of their shared orgasm before collapsing on top of her without removing himself.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy." He said softly, kissing her nose and forehead. He hoped she'd understand that his feelings weren't because of his post-coital haze.

"I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." She grinned, kissing his lips with the same care he gave her.

Looking around the dingy room, Hermione gave a small laugh. "It seems as though we're the only people who use this room. Nothing's changed from three months ago."

Ever since the Ministry assigned her to be his interrogator, she made sure she set up all the meetings on the Azkaban's Visiting Day. It was depressing how sometimes she was the only one who actually came to see her husband. She and Draco both shared a laugh sometimes when they think about how the Ministry, except for Benjamin Fredrick and the Azkaban guards, didn't know she was even married to him. A few misplaced documents in the registry made sure of that. To all who didn't know, including Ron and Harry, she was an unmarried spinster married to her work. To the people that did know – she was very much in love with her husband of fourteen years. They might tell the world in ten years when he's released, but they're still debating on that.

When she's asked about what her favorite holiday is, Hermione always baffles those around when she answers "Visiting Day".


End file.
